Seek Release, Boy
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "Wally/Roy, alone time at the Mount Justice beach...and I want smut. Make it naughty. Bonus if Wally's worried about getting caught." YJ anon meme prompt and also Grimmy's Christmas gift.


**Title:** Seek Release, Boy

**Author:** Morgan DeBroe

**Rating/Warnings:** R for sexuality

**Word Count:** 2,004

**Character(s):** Wally West, Roy Harper, with a smidge of Artemis Crock on the side.

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Roy

**Summary:** Late night visits and sexy beach times are Wally's favourite.

**Author's Notes:** Grimmmyy~ I know it's short, but hopefully your other fic makes up for it. I love you a lot, gurl

**ALSO:** This is also for anon on the anon_meme that requested "Wally/Roy, alone time at the Mount Justice beach.

...and I want _smut_. Make it naughty.

Bonus if Wally's worried about getting caught." I hope you like it, anon! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing right now?"<p>

Wally opens his eyes, peeking at the redhead above him. He hadn't heard Roy come into his bedroom, which is strange, since Wally _should_ be able to. But maybe Roy was taking one out of the Boy Wonder's book of stealth.

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow, mouth quirking up in a smirk. Roy moves onto the bed, straddling his waist, hands pressing down on either side of Wally's head.

Roy leans down, breathing into Wally's ear grin on his lips. Wally can just see the stubble coating the older boy's jaw, the coarse, tiny hairs. "Do you wanna go down to the beach?"

Wally pushes himself farther back into his mattress, glaring at Roy. "You came here are ten o'clock at night to ask if I wanted to go to the beach? I'm sorry, but do you not see something wrong there?"

"Not really. None of your annoying teammates will be out to bother us."

"Bother us—what?—_oh."_

Needless to say, when Roy grins, grips Wally's hand and pulls him out to the beach, there isn't a protest.

The sand between Wally's toes is deliciously cool, making him shudder. He loves that feeling. He loves _sand,_ although it's annoying and gets everywhere.

Roy's hand tightens around Wally's, and the boy pulls him farther along, glancing out at the water every now and then. The moon is covered by thick clouds, so the beach has very little light.

"How much _looonger~_," Wally complains, but he's not tired. The opposite, really, his heart pounds in his chest, palms sweat, and he hopes Roy can't see the flush spread across his face.

Wally doesn't get an answer, but Roy slows their pace until they turn a corner, the entrance to Mount Justice vanishing. Wally frowns, and his heart goes even faster.

"So, um, why did you want to come out here?"

"What I have in mind," Roy's grinning, eyes bright in the darkness of the beach, "we might be too loud."

"Right," Wally nods.

Roy stops them then, turning and bringing Wally's other hand, the one he's not holding, close. Wally steps forward, face so hot he's afraid he's _sweating_, but then Roy's _grinning_ and he feels a little better.

"You're gorgeous." Wally sometimes forgets that Roy's the cheesiest cheese ball ever when he wants to be. But he doesn't mind. He blushes at the statement, eyes lowering to the sand beneath their feet.

"You're crazy," Wally replies, ignoring Roy's hand rising up his arms, giving the younger boy goosebumps although it's nearly seventy degrees outside.

"Maybe." Roy shrugs, tilting Wally's face up to look at him, and the motion itself is cheesy, but Wally's blushing and leaning forward anyway.

His mouth meets Roy's with the same excitement it always does. When they kiss, Wally's sure his entire being is being electrocuted again, like he's on fire and those chemicals are burning through him. He feels like he's flying; running. He loves the feeling of Roy against him, tongues dancing, breath mixing, and hands _everywhere._ Wally's hands grip the belt buckle of Roy's jeans—no Red Arrow uniform today-, tugging him closer, crotch against crotch.

They're moving suddenly, Roy's mouth trailing down Wally's freckled jaw, his neck, pulling aside the loose t-shirt he'd thrown on, licking and sucking and _biting_ the skin, making Wally want more.

He's being pushed down, and Wally feels around his with hands, brushing the sand away, though it does no good. He's lying in it soon enough. Roy's hot, _hard_ body is pressing against his in the most amazingly delicious ways.

"Wh-what if someone comes out?" Wally's gasping into his boyfriend's mouth, grinding his crotch against Roy's thigh. "What if they see us?"

"Let them watch," Roy mutters back, dragging Wally's shirt up his chest. Wally manages to take it from Roy and remove it in record time, flinging it off into the darkness. Roy's hot, _sexy_ mouth leaves open-mouthed kisses up Wally's torso, licking each scar he finds and moving his lips against it gently. Wally doesn't understand why Roy does it; why he needs to point out each and every mark on Wally's skin. It's a bit unnerving, but at the same time, it makes him feel wanted.

Sharp teeth tug at Wally's nipple, pulling the skin into his mouth. Roy sucks on his, long and hard, so hard that Wally's sure it'll leave a mark. He almost _wants_ it to leave a mark, but Wally knows it will only last ten, fifteen minutes at the most.

It doesn't take Roy long to reach Wally's fly. His fingers are quick against the metal clasp, tugging up and out, pulling the jeans open. Wally attempts to sit up, but Roy's strong hand is on his chest, pushing him back down. "What is it?"

"What if someone comes out?" Wally asks again, panic creeping into his voice. Robin and Kaldur are the only two on the team—hell, in Wally's _life_ that know he's gay. And dating _Roy_ of all people. His eyes dart to where Roy's hand rests, fingers dipping into the waist band of Wally's shorts, brushing the hair there. He's happy he wore the plain black briefs his mom bought him and not the Green Lantern ones he'd planned to wear.

"Nobody will come out, babe," Roy murmurs, sitting up and moving to straddle Wally. He's heavier than the boy, but he leans down, keeping most of his weight off of Wally. Arms come up on either side of Wally's head, strong, sculpted arms, and Wally stares up into Roy's eyes.

"You don't _know_ that," he complains softly, biting down on a chapped lip. Roy's eyes narrow and he leans forward, so close that Wally can feel hot, sweet breath against his upper lip.

"Well if they come out, I guess they'll have quite a show."

"That's not the point," Wally argues. He knows this isn't what Roy wanted. Roy doesn't—didn't come here to fight. He came here for fun. "Nobody knows I'm _gay,_ Roy. What if M'gann or—_god__,_ _Artemis—_came out? They'd blab for sure!"

"We'll see them before they see us," Roy kisses him, fast and soft, and Wally relaxes slightly.

"Okay well…" a sigh from Wally and a laugh from Roy. "Continue, then."

Roy grins, leaning down to kiss Wally. It's deeper this time, Roy's tongue deep in Wally's mouth, pressing against the sides, his teeth, his lips—everywhere—and Wally moans.

His boyfriend is pulling away quickly, moving off of Wally and back down to his crotch, pulling the jean shorts lower, past Wally's knees. He works them around the sneakers a little slower, frowning at Wally's feet. "They're _huge,"_ he mutters, much to Wally's annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, glaring down at his boyfriend, who grins in return. "Just get on with—_ahhh~"_

Roy lets out a chuckle, leaning down to lick the underside of Wally's cock. Wally lets out another noise—something like a moan and a gasp, and he throws an arm over his eyes. "Oh_god_you'regreat."

Wally can't control his breathing when Roy does shit like this. When he teases Wally, kisses his thighs, cheeks brushing Wally's hardened cock, or running a finger or—god, his beautiful fucking _tongue,-_along his dick. He does it on purpose, just to get Wally going. Not that he can complain, though, because he does the same thing when given the chance.

Tonight, apparently, Roy isn't much into playing games. He licks the underside of Wally's cock once more before he takes it into his mouth, tongue and lips working down the shaft until he has the whole thing in his mouth. Wally has to bite his teeth and dig his heels into the ground to keep from bucking into Roy's mouth. It doesn't take a lot for Roy to gag, Wally has learned.

Roy pulls back with a pop, something that nearly sets Wally off, but he's back down again, taking only the tip into his mouth while his hand jerks Wally off instead.

Wally feels like he's on fire again. He opens his eyes and looks down at Roy, tangling a hand into his short red hair, tugging it forcefully. Roy lets out a moan, something Wally can feel vibrating, and _fuck oh fuck_ he's so close. So, so close.

Heat pools in Wally's stomach, gradually getting lower, and Roy grins around his dick, tongue flicking out to lick his cock once more. He pulls away, and Wally is left cold.

"Ah—what the fuck? _What_ the fuck is this!"Wally nearly shouts, glaring at his boyfriend. Roy holds a finger to his mouth, smirk making his lips tilt up.

"Shh, wouldn't want anyone to come outside, now would we?"

"_Asshole."_

Wally can feel himself slowly softening, and he's about to just put his own hand down there and jerk himself off, when Roy's pressing his wrists into the sand, hovering over him. Wally can feel a bulge in Roy's jeans, feel the roughness of the material against his cock, which is now hard again and _pulsing._

Roy's teeth pull against Wally's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and sucking. Wally lets out a noise, moving his head to kiss Roy. The older teen pulls away, moving back down.

This time, all it takes is Roy's tongue and a few quick pumps. He grips Roy's head, keeping it there as he comes, and Roy's throat works to swallow it

Wally lets his head fall back into the sand, a low moan escaping his lips. "You're a really awesome boyfriend, Roy."

Roy's mouth moves down once more, sending another shock through Wally, and then pulls back. He wipes his mouth with a hand and pulls Wally's boxers back up, shaking any sand from them. "I know."

Wally grins, small and lazy, and pulls Roy close to him. "Maybe I can repay the fav-,"

"WALLY ARE YOU OUT HERE? WE'RE STARTING THE MOVIE AND IF YOU MISS IT YOU ARE FUCK OUTTA LUCK."

Both Wally and Roy jump, Wally's heart beating frantically in his chest. Artemis, that _bitch._

"_Yeah, I'm coming,"_ he shrieks back, ignoring the way Roy is leaning forward, muffling his laughter.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"She's yelling from the entrance, that much Wally can see. Good.

"_Jackin' off. Wanna watch?"_

"I THINK I'LL GO BLEACH MY EARS, BUT THANKS."

He watches her leave, and then socks Roy in the shoulder. "So not funny dude!"

"Oh-," Roy laughs, letting it peel out, flopping back against the ground. The bulge in his jeans is gone. "Oh but it's actually _really_ hilarious."

Wally crosses his arms, lower lip jutting out. "I hate you. Just for that, I'm going in to watch the movie."

"That's alright," Roy's still laughing, but he stands, holding a hand out to Wally. The younger boy takes it, allows himself to be pulled up. "I've got patrol and shit anyway."

Wally deflates, shoulders bunching. "You do? I was just kidding about the movie thing-,"

"Yeah," Roy kisses him, quick and effortless, hands rising to press against his face. "But I'll see you later. I might sneak back into the Cave for the night."

"Promise." Wally demands, narrowing his eyes once more.

"I promise," Roy whispers, pulling Wally close to him. "Besides, you offered to return to favour. Can't pass that up."

"Ha-ha," Wally deadpans, but he kisses Roy once more, twice for luck, and pulls away. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Roy runs a hand through his hair, watching Wally walk away slowly. "And Wally?"

"Huh," the boy turns on his heel, working on his fly.

"I, uh. Actually, never mind. I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay," Wally laughs, speeding back to the Cave. Roy watches a few moments longer, heat rising to his face, and he leaves.


End file.
